After the Crash
by IantojJackh
Summary: Tag for Infection. A short one-shot. What Jennifer and Rodney did after the hive ship crashed.


**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers**: Season 5; takes place after Infection

**Characters/Pairing:** Rodney McKay/ Jennifer Keller

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or Stargate: Atlantis

**A/N:** This little muse was gnawing at me all day, making it difficult to work until I let it out and play

**Please leave reviews. They are always welcome.**

**After the Crash**

"Are you sure my back is not broken?" Rodney whined as he tried to turn over onto his side from his stomach, but he was finding the task difficult. The bruises on his back were causing the most pain. The headache from the mild concussion and a broken pinky and ring finger on his left hand did not compare to his back pain.

"I'm sure. Your back is not broken, Rodney." Jennifer sounded annoyed as she exited Rodney's bathroom. He had asked the same question four times in the span of the half hour they had been back in his quarters. The doctor pulled her hair up into a ponytail and pulled down on the t-shirt she had borrowed from her boyfriend.

He groaned as he tried again to move to his side and decided moving was not an option.

Jennifer picked up the ice pack from the top of the dresser and wrapped it in a towel. "Don't try to move." She walked over to Rodney and lifted up the back of his shirt and placed the ice pack over the bruises. She winced at the large multi-color marks.

"Thank you." The cold felt good on his back. "So you do this for all your patients?" Rodney teased.

Keller rolled her eyes as she stood at the foot of the bed. "All the time. I borrow their clothes and stay the night. It is my special VIP experience I am trying out. It's only a hundred dollars a night." She teased him right back.

Rodney started to laugh, but stopped as it hurt to do so. "Very funny. How did you manage to come out relatively uninjured?"

Jennifer smirked as she sat next to him on the bed. She played with the hairs on the top of his head. "My crazy, but very handsome and heroic lover thought it was a good idea to throw himself over me when the hive ship crashed."

The scientist smirked. "Lucky for you that he was there." The smirk grew wider. "Handsome and heroic you say?"

She matched the smirk. "Very handsome. Even if I have a concussion and a matching bump of the back of my head because if him."

"At least he has his priorities in order. Save the pretty woman before himself."

Jennifer blushed. "And I am going to have repay him somehow."

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He gave her a knowing look as his eye roamed up and down her body. She was even drop dead gorgeous in his shirt.

The woman shook her head and gave him an incredulous look, "You are unbelievable. You know that?" Jennifer was trying hard not to laugh. "Not until your back is fully healed. At least a couple of weeks."

That made him pout. "You are evil."

Jennifer laughed. "And what are you going to do about it?" She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Not a thing. I am at your mercy until I can move without excruciating pain."

She liked the way that sounded. "Which means you have to be on your best behavior." Jennifer got out of the bed.

"Where you going?" Rodney made a face.

"Getting you some water so you can take your next Vicodin." She headed to the bathroom to get the pill and water.

After she came back, Rodney tried to lift his head so he could take the pill. "Much better. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Help me so I am laying on my side." He asked.

"Sure. I thought it was easier to stay on your stomach." Jennifer replied.

"I want to watch you as I fall asleep." Rodney smiled.

The doctor did not know how to respond to that. She felt as if she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "When you put it that way how could I deny a request like that." Jennifer help roll the man to his side. "Better."

"Will be when you join me."

Jennifer laughed. "What has gotten into you. If I didn't know better I thought you were planning something." She got into bed next to him.

"I have nothing planned." Rodney said as innocently as possible.

"Of course you don't" Jennifer did not believe him for a second.

"I love you." He touched her cheek with is good hand.

"Love you too." She turned her head to kiss his palm.

Rodney was starting to feel the effects of the medication. "You know we've been dating two months now and twice we've almost died together. This is so not normal."

"Normal is overrated." Jennifer responded.

McKay yawned and closed his eyes. "Normal is a word that does not exist in this city. This is never what I pictured my life to be. Thought I would have some cushy research job. Saving the day on an almost daily basis is not in the physicist's handbook."

"How about you write an update after you get some sleep." She slid one hand up the front of his shirt, resting it on his chest.

"It beats only for you." Rodney was starting to get sentimental.

A flush rose in Jennifer's cheeks. "Okay, Mr. Sentimentality no more of this mushiness or else..." She left the sentence hanging.

"Or else what?" He challenged.

"You finish the sentence." She started him kissing him passionately.

Rodney pulled away from the kiss several minutes later with his breathing rapid. "You are going to make me stay forever?" He was forcing himself to stay awake at this point.

"That is an idea." Jennifer smiled. "Just sleep." She whispered. "I am not going anywhere...ever."


End file.
